Trolling in the Deep
by ry0kiku
Summary: Dari caranya cekikikan sampai isengnya yang potensi membikin jantungan, Kid Flash bersumpah Robin lebih cocok jadi murid Joker daripada Batman. Set somewhere in season 1, pre-Zatanna. No pairing, only bromance and troll-shipping. Oneshot.
**Trolling in the Deep**

 **Young Justice** adalah kepunyaan **DC Comics & Warner Bros Animation**

 **Saya tidak mengambil satu iotapun keuntungan dari pembuatan benda ini kecuali kepuasan personal.**

 **.**

Warning: rate T for TrollingCORET Robin. No slash, maybe slight WallyRoyDick bromance and Robin troll-shipping Superboy/MissM and KF/Artemis. Characterisation solely based on Young Justice animation series. Maybe OOC, will work on that.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

" _Ladieeeees aaaaand gentlemen!_ "

Seharusnya dia tahu. Dia adalah sahabat Dick Grayson, satu-satunya yang cukup dekat untuk mengetahui nama asli murid sekaligus anak asuh Batman itu (selain seorang pemanah pemarah berkostum merah). Namun, seharusnya dia juga tahu bahwa kedekatan dan kepercayaan itu tidak membuatnya terhindar dari keisengan Dick yang kadang—SERING—membikin jantungan.

Serius, sudah berkali-kali dia merasa jangan-jangan bocah satu itu murid Joker alih-alih Batman, dan setidaknya sekali dia serius mempertimbangkan untuk menanyakannya pada sang Ksatria Gotham. Dan mungkin saja sudah dia lakukan kalau saja akal sehatnya tidak berbisik bahwa itu akan berakhir lebih menyakitkan daripada mati tercekik di pusaran angin topan.

" _Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda. Selamat datang di atraksi terbaik kami!_ "

Suara tanpa tubuh itu menghilang pelan dalam cekikikan, dan Wally meringis untuk menyembunyikan bulu kuduknya yang mulai meremang. Jika tidak teringat harga diri, mungkin dia sudah meraih komunikator dan memanggil orang dewasa—ahem, Justice League—atas dasar situasi hidup dan mati. Tidak akan sepenuhnya berbohong, mengingat apa yang Robin lakukan ini sungguh berpotensi membuat jantung mereka berhenti beroperasi.

Oke. Mungkin separuhnya ini salahnya yang menantang Dick merancang sesuatu yang mengejutkan di sesi kemping terakhir mereka, tapi—

 _"Atraksi ini bernama… hmmm…"_

Lampu terang di langit-langit atas mereka berkedip sekali, dua kali, gelap total lima detik penuh sebelum menyala lagi. M'gann menjerit dan memeluk Conner cukup erat untuk mungkin mematahkan lehernya seandainya dia tidak punya DNA Superman. Artemis menegang dan Wally bisa melihat jemarinya berkedut seolah ingin menggenggam atau meremas sesuatu. Kaldur menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti; mungkin membaca doa atau ayat kursi? Dia tidak pernah tanya apakah Atlantean punya kepercayaan. Bahkan Kaldur yang kalem itu pun ternyata bisa juga ketakutan.

" _Aha. Bagaimana kalau One Man Haunted House?_ "

—demi pizza dan brokoli, siapa yang menyangka kalau dua hari kemudian Dick akan begitu saja menggunakan ruang latihan mereka di Mount Justice sebagai bagian dari 'atraksi'?

"Semua tetap tenang," Wally menemukan dirinya berusaha menenangkan tim. Oke, separuh mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Ini trik biasa. Rob sering bikin _lightshow_ begini untuk bikin penjahat pipis di celana. Kalau nanti lampunya tiba-tiba mati total, jangan panik. Kaldur, senjatamu bercahaya, jadi—"

Lampu tiba-tiba mati, sesuai prediksi. Belum sempat Wally menyesuaikan matanya apalagi _high five_ dengan dirinya sendiri, suara berderak keras beruntun dan teriakan teman-temannya yang teredam membuatnya berputar panik dan berusaha meraih Artemis yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya tadi. Hanya untuk mengaduh keras ketika hidungnya bertemu permukaan keras. _Tembok… partisi?_ Peretas kecil satu kebanyakan waktu…

 _"Ups, lupa bilang. Rumah Hantu paling seru kalau kalian masuk satu-satu. Karena sudah terlanjur berlima, maaf sungguh maaf kami terpaksa memisahkan Anda. Kecuali Miss Martian dan Superboy,_ lucky couple _!"_

Wally memutar mata. Tipikal Dick untuk nge- _troll_ dengan memasangkan M'gann dengan Conner. Serangan psikologis terselubung ke dirinya? _Bring it on, little bird!_

Baru saja dia berpikir begitu, suara jeritan teredam terdengar dari suatu tempat di kegelapan. Kaldur. Kaldur tidak pernah menjerit kecuali… well, _Kaldur tidak pernah menjerit_. Wally merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Apapun yang membuat Kaldur menjerit pasti cukup untuk membuatnya mati berdiri. Belum sempat dia memulihkan diri dari imaji itu ketika jeritan kedua merobek keheningan. Kali ini terdengar cukup dekat.

 _Artemis!_

Sang _speedster_ bergerak panik meraba-raba dinding—labirin, dia sadar. _Damn it, Dick!_ —mencari jalan ke arah suara si pemanah. Matanya masih menyipit berjuang keras melihat di tengah kegelapan total. Mengulang-ulang dalam hatinya bahwa ini cuma lelucon belaka, bukan situasi hidup-mati betulan.

 _Seriusan, Dick, kamu nggak bisa ya sekedar pakai kostum seram, mengagetkan kami di depan gerbang_ zeta beam _, dan semuanya selesai tanpa harus ada yang mimpi buruk nanti malam?!_

Tentu saja tidak. Kadang Wally lupa kalau Dick bukan hanya anggota paling mungil dan paling muda dalam tim, tapi juga paling berdedikasi. Dedikasi yang kalau ditambahkan dengan jiwa anak sirkus yang dramatis, kemampuan meretas menjurus dewa, dan keisengan yang sedang di puncak-puncaknya, hanya berarti satu kata: bencana.

Jeritan M'gann memenuhi benaknya, dan teriakan (raungan?) Conner memenuhi telinganya. Wally terhenti, matanya melebar dalam kegelapan. Oke, seriusan. Apa yang Dick lakukan sampai dua alien, satu berkekuatan super dan satu _shapeshifter_ , bisa sampai tumbang? Tidak ada cahaya hijau _kryptonite_ atau pijar api—

Dan demi _pancake_ dan selai kacang. Wally baru sadar kalau sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian. Napasnya memburu dan dia berjuang mengendalikan diri. Oke, situasinya tidak bagus. Ruangan gelap gulita, teman-temannya tumbang semua, labirin ini sangat membatasi kecepatan supernya, dan si kelelawar junior entah ada di mana siap mengagetkan kapan saja…

Terlalu banyak berpikir, Wally memutuskan. Memakai _google_ -nya, sang _speedster_ memasang kuda-kuda sebelum melesat. Dia merapat dengan sebelah tangannya menempel ke tembok, jaga-jaga supaya hidungnya tidak gepeng lagi menabrak dinding. Mengingat ukuran ruangan latihan, mungkin dia butuh tiga… tidak, dua menit untuk berkeliling dan—

Sesuatu yang tipis dan panjang di lantai membuat hidung dan jidatnya berintim ria dengan lantai yang dingin dan keras. Baru saja dia mengerang dan mengusap kepala, sesuatu yang kecil, agak dingin, dan _berbulu_ terasa _merambati_ di punggungnya. Isi perutnya berasa naik ke dada, sementara jantungnya naik ke tenggorokan.

 _BOCAH GAK PUNYA NURANIIII! DIBILANGIN GUE BAKAL MATI KALO LIAT LABA-LABA, MATIIIII!_

Dan mengesampingkan harga diri, Wally mulai menjerit. Dan masih menjerit ketika lampu berkedip menyala dan suara tawa khas Robin terdengar membahana. Dan masih ketika dia merangkak menjauh, menjatuhkan _makhluk-makhluk jahanam_ itu dari punggungnya. Boneka-boneka burung kecil warna kuning terang—imut, kiyut, dan _fluffy_ —pun berjatuhan, menatap tanpa dosa ke arahnya. Melupakan harga diri dan janji, Wally berteriak sekaligus menyumpah.

" _DIIIICCCCKKKK!"_

* * *

Mereka yang mengenal Robin sudah tahu bahwa _superhero junior_ itu mirip dengan Batman dalam hal hanya memiliki satu atau dua ekspresi. Hanya saja, kalau ekspresi Batman itu berkisar antara kaku dan kaku dan, _well_ , kaku, ekspresi Robin tidak jauh-jauh dari menyeringai. Seringai percaya diri, seringai jahil, atau seringai _mission_ - _accomplished_ -seseorang-baru-saja-traumatis. Seorang Roy Harper mau tak mau mengerenyit ketika dia melihat seringai tipe yang ketiga terpampang lebar di wajah juniornya yang melangkah keluar dari gerbang _zeta_ Star City.

"Siapa korbanmu kali ini?"

Dick mendongak menatapnya dan Roy hampir yakin mata biru di balik topeng domino itu berkilat jenaka, seolah-olah jawabannya sudah jelas terbaca.

"Siapa lagi?"

Roy menghela napas, menyunggingkan senyum antara geli dan kasihan.

 _Wally. Bless his soul_.

"Oke, ceritakan detailnya." Sang pemanah mengikuti langkah ringan Dick menuju keluar gedung, niatannya sendiri untuk menuju Mount Justice terlupakan. Mungkin nanti, kalau setelah mendengar cerita Dick dia tergerak menghibur Wally. _Kalau_ , menjadi kata kunci.

Dick melambat dan membiarkan Roy berjalan di sisinya, dan mulai bercerita tanpa melepas cengirannya. "Biasa, kemarin kami kemping sambil main _truth and dare_. Miss M mengakui dia penasaran dengan Halloween di Bumi dan selanjutnya KF menantangku untuk merancang kejutan Halloween yang… _I quote_ , 'tak terduga dan penuh drama'."

Roy mengerenyit. "Halloween kan masih dua bulan lagi."

"Kau tahu KF. Untuk dia mungkin berasa seperti dua dekade."

 _Masuk akal. Atau mungkin tidak._ "Lalu? Kamu membuat kejutan Halloween prematur untuk seluruh rekan tim-mu?"

Seringai Dick entah bagaimana makin lebar dan dia terkekeh pelan. Roy mau tak mau berpikir mungkin remaja itu tidak boleh dibiarkan terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan Joker, _period_.

"Itu yang Wally pikirkan. Pada kenyataannya, _One Man Haunted House_ bukan atraksi di mana satu orang mengerjai seluruh tim, tapi seluruh tim mengerjai satu orang." Dick mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menghitung. "Akses ke kolam renang terbesar di Gotham untuk Aqualad, mengerjakan PR matematika untuk Artemis, satu season DVD sitcom edisi terbatas untuk Miss M, dan memasang TV kabel di kamar Superboy. Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka akan menakut-nakuti Wally di labirin untukku, sementara aku menyiapkan adegan klimaksnya."

Roy menggelengkan kepala, sudut bibirnya berkedut dalam senyuman simpati yang tertahan. Wally yang malang. Mungkin nanti dia mampir dulu membeli _pancake_ sebelum datang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, adegan klimaks? Nggak ada hubungannya sama laba-laba, kan? Kamu tahu Wally bisa mati muda kalau ketemu laba-laba."

Dick menggeleng, masih menyeringai jahil. "Tidak, tidak. Hanya burung-burung kecil kiyut nan _fluffy_. Dan lagi, mereka cuma distraksi. Kejutan yang sesungguhnya untuk Wally itu," Jemarinya menari cepat di atas keyboard hologram _built-in_ di sarung tangannya, "…ini."

* * *

Langkah gontai sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _speedster_ , tapi Wally tidak lagi peduli dengan imej. Dia lelah, terlalu lelah. Kaldur dan yang lain baru saja mengakui dan minta maaf (dan dia berani sumpah menahan senyum geli) atas apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di labirin dan sekarang dia lelah, fisik maupun mental. Oke, dia memang sudah berberapa kali kena tipuan dan jebakan dari Robin ( _demi apapun semoga Dick cepat tumbuh dewasa dari fase isengnya itu sebelum nyawa Wally benar-benar habis)_ tapi belum pernah sesuatu sekompleks ini. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bekerja di dalam tim dan pertama kalinya Robin punya teman bermain sungguhan selain butler tua bijaksana dan pria lajang dengan kehidupan ganda. Mereka, dan Wally.

Si pemuda berambut merah menghela napas, mau tak mau membiarkan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Mungkin dia juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Dick—sulit untuk nongkrong seperti remaja biasa kalau kamu punya metabolisme dan kecepatan berkali-kali lipat di atas manusia normal. Maka dari itu dia tidak bisa berlama-lama sebal walaupun dikerjai habis-habisan. Wally menyukai tim ini dengan setulus hatinya, bahkan Robin. Iya, bahkan Robin, sahabat _superhero_ -nya yang pertama, yang sekilas tampak seperti bocah angkuh dan iseng tapi Wally tahu menyayangi dan mempercayainya dengan nyawa. Foto dia dan Dick—dalam baju biasa dan tanpa topeng—yang disimpan di salah satu kotak hartanya adalah buktinya.

Tersenyum simpul, Wally menarik kursi dan membanting pantatnya di depan meja komputer. Mungkin dia bisa _video call_ dan curhat sebentar ke Roy…

Hal yang berikutnya dia sadari adalah _wallpaper_ komputernya sudah bukan lagi foto Miss Martian memakai apron. Melainkan kolase foto-foto yang diambil _candid_. Foto-foto dia dengan…

" _ROBBBB! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"_

* * *

"…Serius?"

"Serius. Man, Roy, kamu harus lihat sendiri UST-nya mereka! Taruhan, dalam beberapa bulan mereka pasti jadian. Mungkin bahkan beberapa minggu."

"Wally dan Artemis… nggak bisa bilang mereka nggak cocok, sih…"

"Kalau mau, aku bisa mengirimimu beberapa fotonya."

"Nggak usah, trims. Kamu nggak takut dia akan balas dendam?"

"Dia boleh mencoba. Dan sebenarnya, ini balas dendamku untuk waktu dia menukar deterjen dengan pewarna baju dan membuat semua jaket dan hoodie-ku jadi neon pink. Oh, oh! Kayaknya dia sudah lihat hasil kerjaku! Man, reaksinya _priceless_. Ini harus masuk ke album."

Roy mengawasi sambil mau tak mau tersenyum geli pada Dick yang antusias menyortir foto-foto _candid_ Wally yang terbaru lewat komputer mininya. Wally melotot dan berteriak. Wally memerah dan menjedukkan kepala. Wally mengacungkan jari tengah ke salah satu kamera tersembunyi. Wally membanting komputer—ups. Oke, setidaknya sekarang mereka tahu harus membelikan apa saat ulangtahun sang _speedster_.

"Serius, kadang aku heran kenapa kalian masih bisa bersahabat dengan semua… ini." Roy bergumam, walaupun dia sendiri entah bagaimana sudah bisa merasakan jawabannya jauh di lubuk hati.

Sudut bibir Dick tertarik lagi membentuk senyuman. Namun tak seperti yang sudah-sudah, Roy bisa melihat emosi berbeda di sana, biar sekelebat. Campuran antara sayang dan… pasrah? Dan ketika Dick menjawab, nadanya tidak lagi seperti remaja hiper berusia 13 tahun, tapi pejuang muda yang berusaha mempertahankan kewarasan di tengah kejamnya dunia.

"Karena kita tahu bahwa mungkin suatu hari nanti, kita akan membutuhkan ini. Kita akan butuh untuk melihat ini dan mengingat bagaimana caranya tertawa."

.

Fin

.

* * *

 **A/N: Iya sy juga gak tahu kenapa endingnya nyungsep jadi downer gini OTL Tadinya pingin nulis yang hepi-hepi aja kayak YJ season 1, tapi begitu inget season 2-nya… #mewek Dan kalo Wally berharap Dick cepat dewasa biar gak di-troll-in terus, sy justru berharap Dick gak tumbuh dewasa. Nightwing emang asdfdgfjk sexy, tapi Robin itu charming, funny, and… happy ;~; #peyukinDick**

 **Anyway, sy pendatang baru di fandom Young Justice and DC comics secara umum, bila kira-kira ada karakterisasi atau fakta yang melenceng jangan segan untuk berkomentar :')**

 **Ryokiku out!**


End file.
